Earth Angel
by BlackMoon29
Summary: Two years after the brutal murder of her parents,Bella decides to move to Forks and live with her Uncle Charlie,so that she can finish high school. On her first day of school,she meets the Cullens and learns that they have quite a bit in common. M-4Lemons
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_Disclaimer: All characters and dialogue related to the "Twilight Saga" are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

**EARTH ANGEL**

**Chapter 1- The "Beginning"**

**Bella's POV:**

"Attention, passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts, and lock your seats and tray tables in their upright positions. We will be making our decent into Forks Municipal Airport in the next ten minutes," the pilot broadcast through the intercom.

It seemed as if I had left the city of Boston days ago. Between the cross-country flights from Logan International Airport to Sea-Tac International Airport, coupled with the connecting flight from Seattle to Forks, I had been traveling for more than eight hours now.

As I gazed out the window at the green forest canopy of the Olympic Rain Forest that appeared to get closer and closer as we made our decent, I couldn't help but briefly recall the series of events that led me to move in with my uncle Charlie and finish high school.

Tomorrow would be the two-year anniversary of the death of my parents. We were living in White River Junction, Vermont at the time of their murders. I was only a week into my junior year of high school when the massacre took place. Somehow, I managed to cheat death unlike my parents. However, I was hardly left unscathed by their killers. I was positive the man and woman who took the lives of my parents were certain that they had extinguished my flame as well. Somehow, someway, I had managed to survive my attackers.

After their murders, I took nearly two full years away from school, missing the remainder of my junior and senior years. The massacre took place on September thirteenth, the night of my eighteenth birthday. I had started kindergarten a year late, so I was a year older than most of my fellow classmates, which was why I was turning eighteen at the beginning of my junior year.

As an only child, my parents, Renee and Phil Swan, left me their entire inheritance. The mortgage on their home was paid-off. So, they owned it outright. They weren't rich by any means. Perhaps, upper middle-class would be the best way to classify their social status.

I was in no need of money, so I spent the following two years holed up in my home. Although I would never fully recover from the traumatic events that occurred on my birthday, I slowly healed.

I decided that it was time to move forward with my life. I couldn't stay and hide out forever as a hermit for the rest of my existence. I wanted to finish high school and eventually go to college.

Unfortunately, I knew I would never be able to accomplish _that_ in Vermont. The memories there were still too raw and painful.

They were_ still_ too real.

I called my father's brother … Charlie Swan. He happened to be the Chief of Police in the small, quaint town of Forks, Washington. My uncle had married young, but his wife, Debra, left him. After only two years of marriage, she bolted. Apparently, Debra couldn't handle living in Forks as she complained non-stop about living in the "sticks." Suffice to say, my Uncle Charlie was more than thrilled when I called him, and asked if I could come live with him while I finished high school.

I immediately sold my parent's former home, adding the funds to my sizeable savings account. Before I left, I also had my truck shipped out to Charlie's home. It was the one piece of "home" that I actually wanted to bring with me to Forks.

Unfortunately, I made the decision to move all the way out to Washington pretty late in the game. So I would be starting school a week after the semester actually began.

_Lucky me, _I thought.

I was brought out of my revelry as the jolt from the plane's landing gear made contact with the runway, instantly transporting me back to reality.

I filed off the plane and collected my luggage as I made my way through the terminal. I noticed Charlie searching the throng of arrivals for my face. The last time I saw him was when he came out to Vermont to celebrate Christmas with us nearly three years ago. My uncle looked exactly as I remembered him. Apparently, I looked quite different than I had before, considering he passed over my face several times as he kept searching for me.

"Uncle Charlie!" I exclaimed as I embraced him.

"Bells?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice. "You look so … different. I mean you look beautiful, Bells. Don't get me wrong. It's just that I didn't even recognize you. Not that you weren't pretty the last time I saw you. It's just now, I …"

I felt pity for him as he trailed off searching for words. "Relax, Uncle Charlie. It's been almost three years since I've seen you. I'm a growing girl you know," I added for good measure as I stepped back from our embrace.

"No. You're a beautiful, young woman, Bells. You are going to drive the boys crazy at school." A concerned look marred his face as he grabbed my hand. "Geez, didn't they have any heat on in that plane? You're freezing."

Fortunately, this was something I was expecting. So, I already had my cover story in place.

"Oh. Didn't my dad ever tell you about my poor circulation issues?"

"No." Charlie shook his head as he scratched his mustache. "He never mentioned anything about that."

"I suppose he never got the chance. My circulation problems started a couple months before that—" I exhaled "—before that night," I said, offering him a sad smile.

"Bella, I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to bring that up," he murmured apologetically.

"There is no way you could have known something like that. So please don't apologize. If anything, I should be thanking you."

"Bells," he said as he ushered me toward the exit and into the parking lot, where I spotted his police cruiser. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're staying with me. I'm extremely proud of you for deciding to finish school. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Uncle Charlie, while that night will always haunt me … I've had my time to grieve. I'm here because I want to move on with my life," I said with a tight-lipped smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Fine," he agreed, tossing my luggage into the trunk of his cruiser. "You can start moving on with your life by first dropping the 'Uncle' from 'Uncle Charlie.' We are going to be living together, Bells. 'Uncle Charlie,' well, it just seems way too … formal. How about you just call me Charlie, or something?"

"Deal," I conceded, thankful that he wanted to drop the formalities.

The drive home was short as the Town of Forks wasn't very big to begin with anyway. I was staring out at all the greenery, when Charlie's voice broke through my thoughts. "Geez, Bells, you weren't kidding when you mentioned how you never came out of that house. You must have literally holed yourself up for nearly two years. You're as pale as a ghost. I wish I could tell you that you'd get some color here. But, it's a rare occasion when the sun decides to make a cameo appearance in this part of the country." I smiled at his words as I looked through the window and up at the sky.

_Yup, this definitely doesn't feel like a sunny place. Even the air feels wet._ I mentally shuddered at the thought_. Actually, the constant overcast might not be a bad thing._

I really didn't have a response for his prior comment about my paleness. Regardless of my current "situation," I had been abnormally pale my entire life. I briefly recalled how the kids in middle school used to tease me about it mercilessly.

We finally pulled into the dirt driveway of Charlie's two-story house. I sighed in relief when I saw my "baby" parked just to the right of the old, white home. I had been a tad nervous that I would arrive before my truck, and Charlie would be forced into driving me to school for the first few days. I really didn't want to make my _grand entrance_ in a police cruiser.

Talk about being thrown to the wolves. I arrived in Forks that evening, and now I had to immediately start school the following morning.

_So much for getting acclimated to my surroundings, _I mentally snickered to myself.

Charlie insisted carrying my luggage up to my new bedroom. I was touched at the effort he put into designing the room. Purple was definitely the theme; to say that I was surprised that Charlie would have remembered such an insignificant detail, such as purple being my favorite color, would have been a severe understatement. The notion that he took the time to decorate my room in such a manner, just to make me feel more at home, warmed me to Charlie instantly.

Charlie was a man of few words, however. So, I soon found myself left to my own devices as I unpacked. When I was officially moved into my new room, I joined Charlie downstairs for a few hours as he watched the Mariner's Game on television. For a man of so few words, he sure liked to yell at inanimate objects a lot.

"Bella," he said, catching me by surprise. I was actually stunned to hear him address anything other than the television at that moment. "I meant to tell you earlier, but I have some exciting news."

I quickly angled my body to face him, while smiling brightly. "Okay. So, you have some exciting news. Would you care to elaborate?" I chuckled.

Charlie joined my moment of mirth, adding his own nervous laughter to the mix. "Sure, Bells. Do you remember Sue Clearwater from La Push?"

I shook my head, indicating that I didn't.

"She's part of the Quileute Indian Tribe that lives on the La Push Reservation. Well, her husband, Harry Clearwater, who happened to be one of my best friends, passed away just over three years ago. I spent a lot of time with Sue during that period of her life, helping her grieve. At the time, I was just trying to provide her with as much comfort as I could to help her cope. Our relationship began to grow, Bella. We finally got engaged last month," he said hesitantly. He clearly was worried as to how I would take his announcement, but I truly could not have been happier for him.

"Charlie, that's wonderful news. Congratulations! So, when do I get to meet this … Sue?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, we talked about moving in together right away, but her daughter, Leah, she's a senior at the school on the reservation. Sue doesn't want to move until she graduates. So, we set the wedding for this summer, but she comes over all the time, Bells. Besides, since Harry died, she took his place as one of the Quileute Tribal Elders. They have a bonfire once a month and they tell the ancient histories of the tribe; it's fascinating. Heck, Bells. You've got to come with me next time. You should hear some of their histories. I swear, some of them literally send shivers down your spine. I'm sure you'd love it." He beamed.

"That's sounds great, Charlie. I'd love to come with you next time. Besides, I have to see for myself if this Sue Clearwater is good enough for you." I laughed as I teased him.

"Trust me, Bells. I'm the lucky one. She's too good for me, but she loves me for some reason. Far be it for me to argue with her." He laughed.

When the game _finally_ ended, Charlie and I called it a night. "Bells, good luck at school tomorrow. I probably won't see you in the morning. I usually head to the station every day around five. Just wanted to let you know now, so you're not wondering where I am when you wake up."

"Okay. That sounds good."

I started to bed, but I stopped three-quarters of the way up the stairs, turning back to face my uncle.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Thank you for … everything," I said with a grateful smile.

"Sure thing, kiddo," he replied as I turned away, climbing the rest of the stairs to my room.

It was a long sleepless night. I grew more nervous about attending school in the morning by the minute. Finally, when I heard Charlie leave for the station just before five a. m., I realized that the day I had been both dreading and looking forward to … finally arrived.

It was just after seven o'clock when I hopped into my Ford black pickup and turned the ignition. I grinned as it purred to life. I had loved this truck from the minute I first laid eyes on it.

It was only a ten-minute drive to Forks High School. As I pulled into the school parking lot, I groaned out loud to myself. Not only was I the new kid and sure to be the center of attention, but it would appear my shiny vehicle also garnished notice. It was quite obvious that most of the students here drove hand-me-downs, as the majority of them seemed to be as old as me. I did breathe a tiny sigh of relief when I noticed two newer cars in the parking lot. After viewing them, mine didn't seem _so_ out of place. The first car I saw was a fairly new silver four-door Volvo. Also, parked directly to its right, was a large, red Jeep Wrangler that had clearly been fitted for off-roading.

As I turned off my truck and stepped outside, my nose was immediately assaulted by five strange scents. They stood out against all the other smells permeating the air around me. All five scents were each pleasant and inviting, yet each one of them was unique, completely its own entity. Out of the five fragrances, one of them was particularly alluring. In fact, it was the most appealing smell that I had ever encountered. It wasn't the kind of smell that made me hungry. It definitely wasn't coming from a food source. It was the kind of smell that you wanted to cocoon yourself in as you let its heavenly aroma saturate your entire being.

As much as I desired to find the source of that incredible smell, I managed to collect myself and head to the school's main office to pick up my schedule for the semester.

As I took in my surroundings, I noticed that Forks High was set up more like a mini college campus, rather than an actual high school. As opposed to just one large building, there were a total of seven smaller ones and a small office at the forefront. That particular office just happened to be the place I needed to go.

I entered the small building that read, "_**Main Office**_" above the front door, and was met by a heavyset woman with short, red hair.

"May I help you, dear?" the redheaded woman asked.

"Yes," I replied, while offering her a tight-lipped smile. "My name is Isabella Swan. Today is my first day here. I just moved to Forks yesterday. I believe my uncle, Charlie Swan, has already enrolled me."

The woman's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, yes of course, the Chief's niece. How could I forget? It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. My name is Mrs. Cope."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. And please, it's just Bella," I quickly clarified. Only my parents called me _Isabella_. I intended to keep it that way.

"Bella it is then," she said with a cheery smile. "My goodness, you're even more beautiful than your uncle said you were. Oh dear, I'm afraid that you're going to break some hearts while you're here." She chuckled to herself. I just smiled in response, embarrassed by her remarks.

"Well then, here you go, Bella," she said as she handed me my schedule and map with the school's layout on it. "Oh, I almost forgot—" shedug around for a moment, then handed me small stack of forms "—each one of these needs to be signed by your teacher for that particular class. Please return each signed slip here at the end of the day."

After I took the slips of paper from her hands, I thanked her once again. As I exited the door, she wished me good luck one additional time. As I made my way across school grounds, toward the literature building, I noticed the small school campus was now abuzz with students.

_Surprise, surprise_, I thought to myself as everyone and their mother unabashedly gawked at me. _I really hate being the center of attention. _Yet, here I was, the shiny new toy strutting across campus. I continued toward my destination as I kept my head down, and my eyes glued to the map. As difficult as it was, I pretended not to notice the piercing stares. However, my attempts at hiding from their prying eyes did nothing to prevent me from hearing their whispers."Did everyone see the new girl?"

"Hell yeah, she's smoking hot."

"She looks like they do." _Huh? What is that supposed to mean?_

"She's even more beautiful than Rosalie Hale."

"I wonder if I should ask her out."

"Do you think she's related to the Cullens?"

"You're such an idiot. The Cullens are all adopted, they're not even related … well, not all of them anyway. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, but the others are all adopted from different families, dummy." Apparently, someone thought the previous comment had been quite foolish.

Who were the _Cullens_ that the students kept comparing me to? Were there _others_ here? I silently groaned at having to hear all the gossip around me. I wanted to stick my fingers in my ears as I sang, _la-la-la … I can't hear you._

Finally, I made my way through all of the whispers and stares as I entered the literature building. Thankfully, I found my classroom without any more fanfare.

I thanked the Lord above as my teacher took mercy on me, not making me stand up and introduce myself to the class. He simply signed the slip and pointed to an empty seat in the back of the classroom. I _did _noticehis wondering eyes, however. I rolled my own set as he raked his all over my face and body. I cringed at such a disgusting notion as I proceeded quietly to take my seat.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley," said the female voice to my left. "You must be the new girl, Isabella Swan, the Chief's niece." I could tell that she was going for friendly. However, it was impossible to miss the jealousy and anger with which clearly laced her greeting. I already knew that I wasn't going to like this girl.

I turned my head in her direction, our eyes connecting. "It's Bella," I said rather shortly. As she studied my face, her pulse quickened and fear began to take root. I could smell it oozing from her.

I smiled brightly, giving her a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica," I replied as I stared hard back into her eyes, capturing her in my gaze.

"Y-You, too ..." she managed to sputter out. I inaudibly snickered as I realized that I had ended our conversation rather abruptly just by giving her a glimpse of my true nature.

As the next few classes dragged on, I crossed the five scents I noticed earlier in the day several times. Everyone once in a while, I would get a whiff of that one particular intoxicating fragrance. Each time I crossed it, I greedily inhaled and let it permeate my senses.

Finally, the class before lunch arrived. It was trigonometry with Mr. Varner. As I approached the class, one of the five scents began to overwhelm my senses. It wasn't the heavenly aroma that I had been searching for all day, but it was certainly pleasant enough it in its own right. It reminded me of lilies, sunflowers, and really sweet, sugary candy.

The scent assaulted me as I entered the classroom. And then I heard her voice. It was too low for anyone else to hear. "Bella, over here, I saved you a seat," the little vampire whispered.

She was so … small. Her small, elf-like face was surrounded by a halo of spiky, ink-black hair. Despite her positively tiny frame and elfin features, she was utterly beautiful. I was instantly drawn to her eyes.

_Her eyes … her eyes are just like mine. Is this the beginning? Could it all be true?_ I asked myself.

I quickly decided that she wasn't a threat, especially while in a classroom full of human witnesses. It wasn't easy, but I pushed aside my own survival instincts, which had been suddenly awoken by her presence.

I made my way to the back of the class and sat down to the right of the little pixie-like vampire, who at that point, was practically vibrating due to her excited state.

She was radiating enthusiasm. I had to admit her excitement was infections. I couldn't help myself from smiling brightly as I turned to face her. This was entirely new to me. I had never met any of my own kind before. Well … other than the two monsters that killed my parents and accidentally caused me to become a vampire.

"Hi, Bella." She spoke at a level that was only audible to me, while grinning brightly. "My name is Alice Cullen. Along with my brothers and sisters, I have been waiting to meet you for weeks."

"How did you know about me?" I asked, sincerely confused and severely stunned.

"Well," she hedged, "aside from all of us picking up your scent as soon as you arrived this morning, I saw you coming two weeks ago."

"Saw me?" I asked, arching my eyebrow to emphasize my confusion.

"Right here probably isn't the best place to explain things," she warned, keeping the volume of her voice so low that it was inaudible to humans. I was in complete agreement with her.

"But," she continued anyway, "the short answer is that I can see the future, Bella. You know how some vampires have special abilities—like your shield. We'll I'm psychic. However, the future I am privy to is always changing. It is based on the decisions that we make. Ever since you made the decision to move here two weeks ago, I've been having visions of your arrival. I've already seen it, Bella. We're going to be best friends. Eventually, were even going to be—" She immediately stopped short as if she was about to say too much. But, I couldn't get my mind off her statement that we would be _best friends_.

"I haven't had a friend in almost two years," I said softly to myself. Even I could hear the sadness in my voice. I had no doubt that Alice picked up on it as well. As if to confirm my suspicions, she placed her hand on top of mine. It was strange, touching someone that had the same body temperature as me. It was the first time I had experienced such a thing.

"Well—" she smiled softly "—you have one now, Bella. And just to warn you, I've already seen it. We're going to be best friends for an eternity. Besides, once you meet the rest of the family you're going to have a lot more than one friend from now on. Knowing Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents, the way I do—" she grinned "—you are most likely going to find yourself as part of the Cullen Family very soon." I thought she had finished speaking, but then her eyes glazed over. "Very, _very_ … soon," she amended.

My brain was on overload. Just seconds ago, I was the only vampire that I knew. Well, other than the two that came to my home that night and destroyed my life. Yet now, not only had I just met one vampire—who happened to inform me that she was a psychic and that we would be best friends forever as simply as if she was commenting on the weather—but, I was also supposed to meet an entire family of them? Part of me was pulsating with excitement over the thought of not being alone in this life anymore. The other side of my brain, the more reserved part, was nervous as hell. I was curious, however. I wondered if any other members of her family had special gifts like we did.

"Are there any other gifted members in your family, Alice?" I asked.

"One of my brothers can read minds." My eyes immediately widened. I didn't like the idea of someone siphoning my thoughts. I didn't like the idea one bit.

"Don't worry. Edward already discovered that he can't hear your mind. Apparently, your mental shield blocks him. Then there is Jasper, he is what we like to call an empath. He can feel and manipulate your emotions," she added nonchalantly.

Alice and I continued to chitchat throughout the entire class at a volume that was inaudible to human ears. During our talk, I had my prior suspicions confirmed as she informed me that there were indeed five of _them,_ all together here in school. There was Alice and her husband and mate, Jasper. Next, there was Edward and his mate and wife, Rosalie. And finally, there was the only single member of the Cullen Family … Emmett.

"Wait. Did you just say … Emmett?" I asked stupidly, knowing plain well what I had just heard.

_This could not really be happening … could it? _I had always played it off as a dream or a hallucination.

She nodded, although looking a bit befuddled by my sudden change in mood.

"Alice, his last name didn't happen to be McCarty, did it? I mean, before he became a Cullen," I asked, already fearing the answer as well as what it would mean.

Her eyes widened. "Yes. How did you know?" she asked, surprise and confusion coloring her bell-like voice.

I exhaled a deep breath I didn't even realize I had been holding in. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her, but I thought it only fair that I should have this discussion with Emmett first. He deserved that much.

Whether he realized it or not, Emmett McCarty had been consuming almost every waking thought I experience ever since the night my parents were murdered. I couldn't believe it. Fate, it would seem, had led me to him. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was actually going to meet the man. Even though he had no idea who I was, our meeting had been fated for years. The wheels had been set in motion. There was no stopping it. No going back now.

How would he react when I told him my story? Would he think I was some deranged psychopath?

_Hell, if I didn't know the truth, I certainly wouldn't believe myself. How can I expect him to? _I silently questioned myself.

I looked over to Alice, hoping to explain things without seeming rude. But, my explanation was stopped before I even had the chance to start as her eyes suddenly glazed over. As soon as they returned to normal, she clapped her hands and squealed quietly to herself. The little pixie was practically pulsating with excitement.

"Ooh, this is definitely going to speed things up," she said cryptically.

I looked at her in confusion.

She just rolled her eyes. "You and Emmett," she whispered.

"H-How …" I stuttered.

"Once you made the decision to talk to Emmett alone, I saw the entire conversation," she explained as she offered a bright smile.

"Bella, that is truly amazing. I don't think I would have believed it myself, if you didn't know their names—know everything," she said while shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, you know everything?" I asked in complete disbelief. I was truly shocked at how easily Alice was taking this, especially knowing what she now knew.

She just nodded her head and smiled like it was no big deal.

"Oh," she added with a knowing smirk. "Don't worry, Bella. He's … um, had the same problem as you all day long."

Again, I looked at her like she had three heads. "Bella, I've been watching your future all day. You've practically given me a headache—a hard thing to do to a vampire, by the way. Have you, or have you not been constantly changing your mind in regards to finding the source of a particularly alluring scent, all morning long? The scent you've been obsessing over is Emmett's. I was just saying that he has been dealing with the same temptation. Apparently, you smell just as appealing to him, as he does to you," she finished without even batting an eyelash.

I was mortified that Alice knew I was practically a "scent-stalker" now. Yet, she didn't look troubled in the slightest, so I decided to let it go. Even though I had yet to even meet Emmett, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he found my scent just as enticing. It made me feel … actually I wasn't sure how it made me feel. It was just nice to know that it wasn't only me.

"Alice," I whispered, claiming her attention once again. "Please don't say anything about this Emmett thing to anyone. I really feel like he should be told in private. It might be emotional for him."

Alice nodded, but then a sudden nervous expression took hold over her features. "Edward," she said as if that explained everything. When she realized that I wasn't following her train of thought, she continued, "I'm sure he's already plucked it from my mind. However, he hasn't said anything to Emmett, yet. I would have seen it, Bella, if he had decided to tell him."

It was my turn to smirk at her. "Don't worry, Alice. He hasn't been listening to your thoughts. Since you told me that my shield blocked him, I've been shielding you ever since Emmett's name came up," I whispered with my grin still firmly in place.

"Oh, Bella!" she squealed. "This is going to be so much fun. With you around, we won't always have to try and hide our thoughts from Edward."

Just as she finished speaking, the bell signaling lunch rang.

It was time to face my destiny head on. My past was about to collide with my future.

**A/N –Hope you enjoyed chapter one.**

**Best Wishes,**

**BlackMoon29**


	2. Chapter 2 Immersion

_Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

**Earth Angel**

**Chapter 2 – Immersion **

**Bella's POV:**

Alice and I packed up our notes and text books as we got ourselves ready to make our way to lunch. However, before we had a chance to make a break for it, we were cornered in the back of the classroom by a baby faced, blond-haired boy.

I wanted to growl at him as I felt his eyes rake over my body. When we he finally looked at my face and we made eye contact, I found myself wanting to wipe the cocky smirk from his face. I was surprised at myself. People usually didn't bother me too much. However, there was something about this boy that annoyed the piss out of me. Finally he spoke.

"Hi … you're Bella Swan, right?" he asked, although I was pretty damn sure he knew exactly who I was.

"Last time I checked," I quipped, sounding harsher than I had intended too.

"I'm Mike … Mike Newton," he responded, as if that should be all I needed to know.

I just smiled and nodded as I turned my attention back toward packing up my things.

"Um, Bella, I was wondering if I could take you out this Friday. Maybe we could go to dinner and see a movie … or something?" he asked, his cocky smirk still plastered across his annoying face.

I heard Alice speak at a volume only I could hear. "Ever hear the phrase, 'she's way out of your league?'" She chuckled to herself. I had to admit, I wanted to laugh as well, but since her quip was inaudible to human ears, I would have seemed insane or really mean, if I just started laughing in the poor kids face.

I looked Mike Newton directly in his eyes, wanting to clear up any delusions that might be forming in that little head of his. As our eyes connected, his pulse quickened. I silently hoped that it was out of fear. "Thanks for the offer, Mike, but I'm not really looking to date. I just moved here and all. I just want to get settled. Thanks for the offer," I added, trying to be as polite as possible, even though I found him to be completely obnoxious. I couldn't pinpoint why, but something about this kid just irritated me.

"Okay, great. How about I pick you up around seven? Does that work for you?"

_Ah … so that's why I found him obnoxious._

"Mike, I think you didn't hear me correctly. I said no. I just moved here and I am not looking to date anyone."

"Besides Emmett," Alice quipped to low for Mike to hear. I craned my neck to face her and narrowed my eyes at the evil little pixie, which in turn, only caused her break out into laughter. I found myself wanting to join in with her, as I watched her eyes dance with mirth. It had been such a long time since I had truly laughed.

"Excuse me?" Mike asked. I was getting angry now. I had politely declined him twice. Was he really going to make me go for three? When he continued to look at me with confusion written all over his face, I realized that yes, yes he was.

"Mike, I said thank you for the offer, but I'm not interested," I responded with an even harder edge to my voice this time.

"How about Saturday?" he persisted.

I just rolled my eyes as Alice laughed uncontrollably. "Good bye, Mike," I said over my shoulder, as Alice and I finally made it out of the classroom.

As Alice and I trudged through the sea of students as we made our way to the cafeteria, the stares and whispers from earlier in the morning had returned tenfold.

"Oh, how perfect, she's already hanging out with the Cullens."

"I knew she was a freak."

"I wonder if she just said no because it's her first day. Maybe I just need to give her some time_." _Half a day down and Mike Newton was quickly becoming the number one candidate for membership into the 'First human to be drained by Bella Swan Club."

"If she thinks she can sink her claws into Emmett Cullen, she's got another thing coming. He's mine!" I immediately recognized that hushed voice as Jessica Stanley's. I knew I wasn't going to like her.

We finally made it out of the building and headed across campus towards the building that housed the cafeteria.

During our walk, Alice gave me a brief overview on each Cullen's physical appearance, so I would know who was who, at lunch. Alice had already insisted that I sit with her family. I had one class with her, and I already knew that arguing with her would be futile. According to her depictions, Emmett was a rather large, imposing figure. She said that he stood around six foot five and was nearly as wide as he was tall. "He's pretty much a giant wall of granite muscle," she added. I must have appeared nervous at her description, so she quickly amended her statement. Alice assured me that he was a gentle giant. "A big teddy bear, with an even bigger heart," she added with a genuine smile that truly showed her affection for her adopted brother. However, I couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled every time she mentioned Emmett's name to me.

_Damn future seeing pixie, _I mentally grumbled.

As we neared the cafeteria, the scent that I now knew belonged to Emmett Cullen, began to overwhelm my senses once again. It was intoxicating. It literally made my head spin as I inhaled the heavenly aroma. As we entered the cafeteria, I found the scent pulling me in its direction, like gravity. However, I was quickly rerouted when I felt Alice's arm looped through mine as she led me to the food line. I quirked my eyebrow as if to say, _Why the hell are we getting food?_

She clearly understood my confusion, as she whispered, "We always buy food … to blend in. Of course, we never eat it. But it looks better, if we at least have trays of food in front of us, like everyone else." Again, I felt foolish as I realized my own ignorance.

I was beginning to think Alice was the mind reader when she said, "Bella, don't feel bad for not thinking about it. We've had years and years of practice at trying to blend in."

I nodded. She was right after all. I was just a baby to this life. Then my curiosity got the best of me. "Alice, how old are you … really?" I whispered.

"I was born in 1901," she answered. "I have no memory of my human life, but I do know that I was from Biloxi, Mississippi, and was changed in 1920." I inferred that her sudden somber mood had something to do with the fact that she had no memory of her human life.

She went on to tell me when everyone else was changed in the family, yet when she got to Emmett's story, she stopped short and smiled. "I forgot. You already know his story." She winked as her grin returned.

We got in line for lunch. Alice grabbed two trays, one for me and one for her. I just followed her lead, adding to my tray whatever she placed on hers. When we got to the cashier, Alice whipped out a hundred dollar bill, paying for both of our lunches.

As we walked away from the cashier, all I could do was shake my head. "Really, Alice? You go and whip out a hundred dollar bill for a school lunch? I thought you said that you guys were good at blending in. I may not know much, but I know that school kids don't use C-notes to buy their lunches," I huffed. "Besides, I have plenty of my own money. I can pay for myself."

"Oh hush, Bella. You might as well get used to me spending money on you, if you're going to be my best friend and sister. In fact, I think I am going to start with your wardrobe. Really Bella? Chuck Taylors and a Ramones tee shirt? And besides, we have more money than we could ever possibly hope to spend."

"Wait, back up a second. Did you say 'best friend and … sister?'" I asked.

"Did I?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. "Just remember Bella, the future is ever changing."

Alice dragged me toward the table where the four other siblings were seated. The scent that had been haunting me all day now saturated my entire being. It was the most inviting aroma. I literally had to stifle a moan as its intensity grew as we closed in on the table.

I knew there was no reason for it, but my nerves were starting to get the better of me. Before Alice, I had never met another vampire. And now, I was about to sit down and pretend to eat lunch with four more of them.

We finally reached the table and Alice began her introductions. Everyone was extremely friendly and welcoming. However Edward looked a little frustrated. I assumed that his frustration stemmed from the fact that Alice's, as well as my thoughts, were being kept from him.

To be completely honest, I had a hard time concentrating as Alice went through the introductions. The entire time I tried not to look, but I could_ feel_ _him_. I could_ feel _his eyes on me, _boring_ into me.

"And finally, Bella"—Alice continued, although I had barely been paying attention—"_this_ is Emmett."

As soon as our eyes connected, it was as if time stood still. Even though, I was trapped by his topaz gaze, I still couldn't help but notice his other features. He was massive. His tall, thick muscular frame dwarfed everyone else at the table. His face was beautifully handsome—rugged, yet boyish. And finally there were his silky dark brown, almost black, loose curly locks that framed his gorgeous face. He was flawless.

I was finally let loose from his hypnotic gaze as he smiled widely at me, displaying two of the largest, most adorable dimples I had ever seen.

I finally found my voice as I smiled back just as brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett," I said, sounding perhaps a little too breathless, especially when you consider the fact that I didn't need to breathe in the first place.

Emmett's grin widened even more as he rose from his chair. As he stood to full height, I was given the chance to see how massive he actually was. Once he stood up, he reached for my hand. As soon as our skin made contact, we both gasped, as I felt a jolt of white hot electrical heat, shoot straight up my arm. Judging by his reaction, he certainly felt the sensation as well. He slowly brought my hand to his lips and placed one, simple chaste kiss on the back of my hand. As he did this, the entire cafeteria quieted, and I suddenly felt hundreds of eyes on us.

Despite the unwanted attention, I just couldn't bring myself to care. I was too focused on the feeling his lips left behind on my hand. It felt like the tiny spot where he had chastely kissed the back of my hand was literally burning. However, it was a pleasurable burn. Actually, it was bliss.

Obviously, this was not typical behavior that Emmett was displaying. If it was, I highly doubt that it would have warranted garnering the attention of the entire student body.

Prying eyes aside, I felt like a pile of goo. Surely he knew how he was affecting me.

"The pleasure, Bella, is all mine. Please … sit," he said as he pulled out a chair for me.

"Thank you," I said softly as I took my seat—never breaking eye-contact with each other. I was trapped in his topaz gaze. The trance was broken, however, as a low growl rumbled deep within his chest—his nostrils flaring several times. I knew how he felt, I just wanted to inhale deeply and swim in his scent too. But I didn't ... oh God! Was … was he smelling more than my scent? Could he have been sensing my arousal too?

_Bella, you idiot, of course he can smell your arousal. What can't we smell? _I mentally cringed as I chided myself.

I closed my eyes, finally breaking our eye contact. I was too embarrassed to look at him. However, I was broken out of my self-loathing by Jasper's voice.

"Bella, darlin', take it easy on Emmett over there. That boy has never projected as much lust in all the entire sixty plus years that I've known him, as he is in this one single moment. I'm afraid if you excite him anymore, he may explode," Jasper drawled.

As the rest of the table erupted in laughter, Emmett just smirked. However, he didn't deny what Jasper said. Could he possibly be as affected by me, as I was by him?

Then it dawned on me. Jasper had the ability to sense emotions. He surely felt my embarrassment. His little quip about Emmett was his way of making me feel more at ease.

Once I realized what he had done, I looked in his direction and sent him my gratitude. He looked at me and nodded as he tipped an imaginary cowboy hat in my direction, making me giggle. Of course, that meant he could also sense Emmett's emotions. Was he really projecting that much lust … because of me?

"So," Emmett boomed, while grinning ear to ear as he continued to stare at me. "What brings such a beautiful woman to our little corner of the woods?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he generally was interested or just making conversation. Either way it didn't matter. Before I explained the full story of my change to an audience, I had to speak with Emmett alone. Even if he didn't know it yet, it involved him as well.

"Well …" I hedged, not quite sure how to tread at the moment, "… after my parents were murdered, and I was changed, I finally decided that I wanted to finish school. I had lived in Vermont before my change, but the memories there were too painful. I needed to get as far away from there as I could. I would say Forks qualifies as far enough away. It also helped that my father's brother, my uncle, Charlie, lives here. So, I decided to move in with him and finish school," I finished with a sad smile. It was always difficult speaking about my parents.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Emmett said, remorse and concern now marring his features. "I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked if I knew that—"

"It's okay, Emmett, really. I've had time to grieve and move on. I'm okay now," I reassured him. I didn't like it when he wasn't smiling. He just struck me as the type of person that was born to smile.

"How long ago were you changed?" This time it was Edward asking the question.

"Two years ago—today. I was changed on the night of my 18th birthday." I smiled softly.

Jasper's head quickly snapped up at that particular revelation, and I had a feeling I knew where the conversation was headed.

"Two years?" Jasper questioned. "Bella, I'm sorry darlin', far be it from me to tell you how to live your life, but you really shouldn't be exposed to humans like this after only two years. You're practically still a newborn. You could snap at any second, without meaning to and—"

"Jasper." I stopped him in his tracks holding my hands up. "I understand that you are just being concerned and looking out for your family's safety. But I'm not exactly a normal vampire. I didn't experience the change at all, and human blood holds no appeal for me. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

I suddenly felt Emmett's gaze on me. He placed his hand on top of mine. I stifled a moan, as the electricity surged through me once again from his touch. We locked eyes as he asked, "What do you mean that you didn't experience the change?"

I smiled sadly at the memory. "I mean just that. I was killed, just as my parents were by two vampires. They drained us. I know it sounds crazy, but I was sent back. I literally awoke in this body, hours after my death. No burning transformation … no blood thirsty newborn year … nothing. "

"How is that possible?" the blond vampire, named Rosalie, asked me.

I didn't know how to go on from that point without talking to Emmett first. I looked toward Alice for guidance. I didn't know who else to turn to at the moment. She gave me a nod with her head, signaling me to go take Emmett and talk. I returned my thanks in the form of a soft smile.

"It shouldn't be possible," I responded to Rosalie. "But, before I explain to the rest of you, I need to talk to you," I said, as I turned toward Emmett.

"Me?" he asked, sounding completely surprised.

"Yes, I know that you have no idea, but my change involves you. Do you think we can go somewhere and talk, and then if you're comfortable with what I tell you, you or I can tell everyone else?"

"Your change involves … um … yeah sure. Let's go," he said—confusion and curiosity coloring his voice.

As we got up to leave, I turned back to the rest of the table. "I don't mean to be rude, and I'm not trying to keep secrets. But, what I have to tell Emmett, well, it's rather personal. I want to let him decide whether or not anyone else knows … I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Bella, it will be fine. I've seen it. Now go," Alice ordered.

Emmett and I left the cafeteria together and headed out to the parking lot. I watched in amusement as I saw in his expression light up when I threw my back pack into the back of my pickup truck.

"This baby … is yours?" he asked in disbelief.

I simply nodded.

"Where do you want to go and talk?" he asked.

"I was thinking my house. My Uncle Charlie won't be back from the station until at least five."

Emmett nodded, although I noticed that he kept eyeing my truck.

"Would you like to drive?" I offered, smirking.

Seeing the grin that stretched across his face, along with those two adorable dimples, was worth the gesture in itself.

He nodded eagerly. "Hell yeah! I'll just have Alice drive my Jeep home." He shrugged. "She'll know."

I handed him the keys, as we switched places. I couldn't help but smile at his childlike enthusiasm, as he climbed behind the wheel.

He backed out quickly, and we were on our way. "Do you know how to get to my uncle's house?" I asked.

"Bella," he said, rolling his eyes. "This is Forks. Trust me. Everyone knows where the Chief of Police lives.

At the speed Emmett was driving, we reached my house within five minutes. As he turned the ignition off, quieting the truck, he looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, this baby runs great."

Before I had time to respond, he was out of the truck, opening my door for me like a gentleman. It's was a strange situation for me. Although I had been a vampire for two years now, I had always been alone. So, it was more than strange to see someone_ else_ move with vampire-speed.

"Thank you," I said, as he took my hand, unnecessarily helping me down out of the truck. Once I was down, however, he didn't let go. If I had to guess, judging by his earlier reaction, he was enjoying the pleasurable electrical current that passed between us whenever we touched.

I sure wasn't complaining.

We walked into Charlie's house with our hands intertwined. I could literally feel Emmett's gaze on me as he inhaled deeply.

I looked up at him and he smiled widely. "I'm sorry, Bella. But, I've been waitin' to do that all day. Every since I crossed your scent this mornin', it's haunted me. Several times I made the decision to go track you down, but Alice stopped me. I've never smelt anythin', or anyone, like you before, Bella. Your scent, it's like my own personal siren song. It calls to every part of me, my mind, my heart, my soul, my … well everythin'." He grinned. Well actually it was more of a smirk, as he most likely knew that he almost said something he shouldn't have. And I knew I should have been embarrassed at where he was headed before he stopped.

But I wasn't.

"However," he added, before I could respond, "I thought nothing in this world could be more beautiful, more heavenly than that scent. That is until I saw you, Bella. My eyes have never feasted upon such beauty," he added sincerely, as he gazed into my eyes.

"Thank you, Emmett," I said. I know my blush would have been at nuclear status, and quite possibly visible from space at the moment, if I'd still been human.

Well, if he was being honest, I supposed that I could afford him the same courtesy. "Well, Emmett, I'd be lying if I said it was only you. The second I got out of my truck this morning, your scent overwhelmed me. Obviously, I didn't know it was you at the time. But on several occasions, I thought about tracking it to its source. It wasn't until I had class with Alice, that I learned it was you," I offered.

"I too thought nothing could be more enticing than the aroma that assaulted my senses all morning long. That is, until I saw you." I finished, echoing his own words from moments ago.

His grin just grew wider, and if I wasn't mistaken, a tad bit sultry.

"So are you goin' to tell me what this is all about? Alice seemed to know … at lunch."

"She only knew what I was going to tell you, because once I decided to do so, she saw the entire conversation."

"Damn future seein' pixie," he muttered, causing me to laugh … hard.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"Nothing," I said. "It's just that I believe I muttered those four exact words about Alice earlier today." I chuckled. My laughter was soon joined by Emmett's.

I quickly sobered up as I thought about what I was about to lay on the poor guy. I had no idea how he would handle such personal news.

"Emmett," I said as I placed my other hand on top of his. "I don't even know how or where to start. I guess I'll just say it. You are one of the two main reasons that I was changed.

His grin was gone in an instant.

**A/N – Well there is Chapter 2. Next chapter will be in Emmett's point of view, as he assesses his feelings about Bella, and takes in what she has to tell him. She's about to drop a bomb on him. How will he handle it? What do you think Bella could tell Emmett that could be so important, that he would need to hear it in private? I look forward to hearing your opinions..**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

**Sincerely,**

**BlackMoon29**


	3. Chapter 3 Earthbound

Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Earth Angel**

**Chapter 3 - Earthbound**

**Emmett's POV:**

Her smell had haunted me all day. It called to me in every manner possible. Her fragrance wrapped around my mind, it called to my heart and soul, and it most certainly called my manly-hood to life.

Alice told me and the family two weeks ago that my mate would be moving to Forks. So the arrival of a new vampire was no surprise to any of us. We were prepared. What was a surprise, well to me anyways was Alice being right about the mate aspect of her vision. I dismissed her claims for two full weeks. But as soon as I got a whiff of her scent this morning, even without laying eyes on her, I had no doubt I my mind that Alice had been right all along.

And now here we sat, in the living room of her Uncle's home. We had just confessed to each other, that our scents and bodies called to each other strongly. But when I encouraged her to dish on the secret, that apparently only her and Alice knew, she grew very serious.

"Emmett," she said as she placed her other hand on top of mine. The heat from the electric current that her touch emitted, every single time our skin connected, was pure bliss. "I don't even know how or where to start. I guess I'll just say it. You are one of the two main reasons that I was changed."

I suddenly wished that I hadn't been so eager for her to spill her guts.

"Bella, are you telling me that it's my fault that you and your parents were murdered by vampires?"

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

"No! Of course not Emmett," she said; answerin' my prayers.

_Thank you dear Lord, _I offered up.

"Emmett, what I was trying to say, is that you are one of the main reasons that I'm still here, that I'm not completely dead…like my parents…." she trailed off; sadness marrin' her beautiful features.

"Bella, sweetheart, take your time," I said. I hated seein' the pain on her face as she spoke of her parents.

She took a deep breath to collect herself and began her story.

"Well as you already know, it all started the night of my eighteenth birthday. My parents and I had just returned from a nice dinner. They had taken me out to my favorite restaurant for my birthday." She smiled, as she reminisced about her about what was most likely one of her last happy moments with her parents.

She continued on. "We had barely settled in after arriving home, when our door was suddenly broken down. Obviously, I didn't know it at the time, but the blond man and red headed woman who had broken into our home, were vampires, sick, twisted, sadistic vampires. They made me watch Emmett. The red headed she-devil held me in place while the blond male she called James, raped and then drained my mother. Then as if they were taking turns, the male restrained me, while the female he called Victoria, tortured and drained my father. They laughed and joked, taunting me while they did these things to my parents. Once they had their fun with my parents, they turned their attention to me. I look back on it now and realize that I was lucky that the one called James didn't do to me what he did to my mother. Apparently they already had their fun, and just needed to get rid of the witness. My last human memory was of James biting my neck and snapping it at the same time." She paused for a minute, her eyes filled with tears of venom that would never fall.

"I swear Bella, I'll track them down and kill them myself," I promised. I meant it too. I swore an oath to myself at that very moment. I swore that I wouldn't rest until I found those vampires and destroy them both. I would make them pay for bringing such pain to the precious Angel that sat inches away from me. They would beg for death in the end.

She offered me a sad smile. "Thank you Emmett. But that's my job…don't worry I'll get to that part. Anyways, the instant he snapped my neck, I died immediately. People say that your whole life flashes before your eyes…well that never happened. But what did happen was a tunnel appeared: a very fast tunnel. I still remember the wind blowing through my hair as I flew down the tunnel towards a point of light. There were no words, but it was if the light itself, was literally calling to me. Eventually I reached the point of light. As I crossed through it, I felt nothing but peace, love, and happiness radiating from everywhere. I found myself surrounded by the light. But I wasn't alone. There were four figures in the room of light with me. Although I felt nothing but love and contentment at the time, it seemed like they were quarrelling about something, albeit in a very civilized manner. One of the figures was an Angel. I knew it before he even told me. In a room filled with light, he stood out as he radiated an even brighter light. He was utterly beautiful, Emmett. There were three people begging him that I be returned. A man, a woman, and a fourteen year old girl, they were pleading with the Angel to send me back. They didn't want their son and brother to spend his existence without his soul mate."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows; expecting me to catch on. She couldn't possibly mean what I think she was sayin'.

"Bella, are you trying to say that you met my family. God, I feel like such an ass for saying this after everything you went through, but how do you know that it wasn't a hallucination?" I felt like a complete jerk for sayin' that, but she couldn't possibly expect me to believe that she met my long dead parents and little sister.

"How?" she asked. "How do I know that your parent's names are Gerald and Emelia McCarty?"

I gasped. I never thought about my family, especially their names. There was no way she could have known. Edward didn't even know.

"How the hell do I know that your little sister's name is Emma, and that she was fourteen years old when you disappeared from the bear attack, back in 1935? How do I know that you called her, Baby Emma, her entire life, even when she finally became a teenager? How do I know exactly what they looked like as you last remembered them? How do I know that you were born in 1915 and lived your entire life in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, until you were attacked by a grizzly bear? How do I know that Rosalie stopped the bear from finishing you off, simply because you reminded her of the child that was begot, by her best human friend, Vera? How do I know that she carried you over one hundred miles as you bled to death, fighting her bloodlust the entire way, until she reached Carlisle so he could change you?" she asked, firing of question after question that she should have no knowledge of to begin with.

She couldn't have known. The only explanation was that…that she had met my family in heaven.

I asked her more about my family, and she went on to describe my mother, father, and sister's physical appearance, as I last saw them, in perfect, intricate detail.

It was my turn to have venom pool within my eyes.

"Bella, you really met my family?" I asked. If it were possible, I truly would have been crying.

"Yes Emmett. They wanted me to tell you how much they love you, and how proud they are of you for choosing this lifestyle. They watch over you constantly." She added. It was all proving to be too much. I was now truly thankful that we were having this conversation in private.

'So," I began to ask, as I somehow managed to find my voice, even in the midst of the sea of emotion, that I now found myself in. "My parents, they convinced the Angel to send you back?" I asked. I still couldn't believe that I was having this conversation.

"They tried," she said. "But the Angel was reluctant. It was then that I asked the Angel, 'If I'm in Heaven, and my parents are also dead, then where are they?' I could tell by her expression, as well as the pained tone of her voice, that she was about to tell me something terrible.

"The Angel informed me that they were not able to cross over. That due to the horrific nature of their deaths, they had become earthbound; trapped so to speak. The Angel went on to tell me, 'Bella, I'm not sure that there is any way to say this, but they are trapped, reliving the night of their murder over and over again. I'm afraid that their souls will not be able to rest, until their murders are avenged. I'm sorry.'" She exhaled as she looked into my eyes.

"That's all he had to fucking say to me. 'I'm sorry.'"

"Fuck, Bella. I'm so sorry. What can I do?" I was desperate to help.

"Just the fact that you are listening is enough. Anyways," she continued on. "I begged the Angel to allow me to come back for both your family and mine. I pleaded along with your parents and sister. Eventually the Angel took mercy on all of us, and agreed to send me back to this plane of existence. He informed me however, that in order to free my parents, I had to be the one to destroy James and Victoria. I knew the only chance I had to avenge my parents was in the form of a vampire. As if the Angel could read my mind, he said, 'Yes, Bella. You will return as a vampire. It is the only way.' I actually had no problem with that, considering that I was now aware that my soul mate was a vampire as well. It only seemed logical." She added giving me a soft smile.

"However, when he informed me about the nature of newborn vampires, again, I pleaded with him. I begged him to let me skip that phase of this existence and to live without craving human blood. I knew I would not be able to live with myself if I was to take a human life, and the angel knew this too. In regards to my request, the angel took mercy upon me, yet again. He granted my wishes, and gave me the additional gifts that are now my physical and mental shields. He showed me how to master my shields. It seemed as if I had spent months working with the Angel. Before the Angel returned me to earth, he gave me a moment with your family. They told me that I would find you soon, and that I was to tell you how much they still love you. They made me promise that I would look after you, as they insisted once we were to find each other, we would never be parted. Moments later, I awoke in my new vampire body," she finished.

_What the fuck do you say after hearing something like that? Fuck!_

"I thought I had been gone for weeks, months even. Yet, when I returned to my new vampire body, I immediately realized that it had only been hours. And I awoke with this in my hand," she said as she handed me a very familiar hand-made bracelet.

"Your sister, Emma, told me that you made this for her on for her thirteenth birthday. I believe her exact words were, 'please, give this to Emmett for me, so that he knows that I will always be with him: watching over him.' In truth," she continued. "I was more than relieved when I found that I had awoken with it. I knew that it might be the only way to prove to you that all of this really happened, when we were to finally meet. Actually, it even helped me from questioning my own sanity. Whenever I doubted my experience, I would pull out this bracelet and it would immediately reassure me that I had indeed met with your family," she said as she placed the bracelet in my hand.

As I examined it, my eyes stung with venom. I remembered making this for, Baby Emma. I even remembered the look on her face when she opened up the gift and saw the intricate rope bracelet I had constructed for her.

I quickly scooped up Bella and placed her on my lap. As I wrapped my arms around her, and her scent clouded my mind, I lost control and sobs began to rack through my body.

"Thank you, Bella. This…" I said while holding up the bracelet, "…is truly the greatest gift that I have ever received. But I'm so sorry, sweetheart. No one should have had to go through what you have endured. I know that you had to come back to save your parents, but you also chose to come back because of me: because of my family. Thank you, my sweet Bella. "

"No, Emmett, thank you. If it had not been for the pleas of your family, coupled with my own, I highly doubt that I would be here right now. Besides" she said. "Why the hell would I want to stay in heaven when my soul mate and parents were eternally earthbound?"

If I had any doubts before now, about mine and Bella's place together. Alice's visions, along with Bella's subsequent confirmation made things so crystal clear, that even I couldn't misinterpret the situation we now found ourselves in. After eighty-two years as a vampire, I had finally found my eternal mate.

"So…," I hedged. "We're soul mates, huh. Does that mean I'm entitled so a kiss?" I knew my timing was most likely highly inappropriate, considerin' the sea of emotion that Bella and I were most likely swimmin' in at the moment, but I couldn't resist the temptress that was seated on my lap.

She looked at me and smiled; a wicked gleam gracing her eyes. "Hmm…" she hummed. "I think it entitles you to more than that. But for now, a kiss would be most welcome."

I needed no further invitation. I spun Bella's body around so that she was facing me, as she straddled my thighs. I had meant for the kiss to be gentle, almost chaste. Yet, when our lips met, a fire that I had never experienced before, coursed throughout my entire body. I immediately deepened the kiss, parting her mouth with my tongue.

She tasted the way she smelled, only multiplied a hundred-fold. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and tangle themselves in my curly locks. Bella moaned into the kiss as she began to grind her center onto my now hardened length. Now it was my turn to moan; only it came out more as a growl, which indicated my intense pleasure and satisfaction at having this earthbound angel wrapped around my body.

It took all my strength and willpower to break our kiss. I would not take advantage of this angel in her emotional state. If she felt anythin' like I did at the moment, then she was swirlin' in a hurricane of emotion at the moment. Besides, accordin' to everythin' she just told me, we would have plenty of time together to pursue more pleasurable endeavors.

I sighed, as I rested my forehead against hers, while tracin' the bottom of her lip with my thumb. As our eyes connected, she treated me to a heart stoppin' smile.

In that moment, as I gazed into her bottomless amber eyes, I knew for sure, that my life would never be the same again.

Now that I had found Bella Swan, there wasn't a chance in hell that I was goin' to ever let her go.

**Bella's POV:**

As I gazed into Emmett's eyes, I felt myself melt into his embrace. The kiss we had just shared erased any prior doubt that had remained within the deep recesses of my mind. Everything I experienced had been real. As had been promised to me by his family, I had found Emmett, and he was in fact my soul mate. Now that I found him, I had one obligation remaining. I had to avenge my parents, and free them from their own personal hell on earth. At the moment however, I knew there was nothing that could be immediately done about that situation. So I just relished in the joy of finding my other half.

The way he held me, told me without words. The way his arms wrapped around my body cocooning me, let me know that he was thinking exactly along the same line as me. Now that we had found each other, we would not be parted.

I sighed as I looked at the clock. "Charlie will be home soon." I murmured into his ear.

"Mmm," he hummed. "What if I don't feel like letting you go?" he asked with a smirk that flashed his gorgeous dimples.

"I never said you had to, but unless you feel like explaining your presence to Charlie, I suggest we get the hell out of here."

"Come over to me house," he said excitedly. "I want to introduce you as my mate to my family. I know you've already met my siblings, but you have yet to meet Esme and Carlisle. Esme has been waiting eighty-two years for me to find my mate. She will be overjoyed." He said, while grinning ear to ear. I had known him for just one day, and I already was a slave to his dimpled smile.

I left Charlie a quick not that read:

_Charlie,_

_I made some new friends today at school. I am visiting them at their home right now. I will be home soon._

_Love, _

_Bella_

Emmett and I hopped in my truck. Once again, all had to do was smile at me, and I immediately handed over my keys, allowing him to drive. Besides, I had no idea where he lived anyway.

About five minutes later, we turned off the main road onto a hidden driveway. It snaked through the trees for about two miles before opening up into a beautiful meadow. However, the meadow paled in comparison to the grandeur of the three story mansion that stood in the middle of the clearing. The home was painted white, and looked like it had been there for over a hundred years, yet, at the same time, it still managed to look positively modern. The entire back elevation of the home was made of glass window. I imagined that if afforded the Cullens a beautiful view of the Olympic Mountain Range that loomed ominously off in the distance.

Emmett once again, opened the passenger door for me. He never let go of my hand as he led me inside. The interior of the home was perfectly suited to match the exquisite exterior. It had an open floor plan, which made it look even larger than it already was. A gorgeous wooden spiral staircase was placed toward the front of the home, allowing access to the two upper floors.

"Everyone," Emmett boomed unnecessarily loud. "We have a guest."

Within seconds, the living room was filled with his four siblings that I had met earlier today, as well as two slightly older, unfamiliar vampires, that I could only assume were his adopted parents. Alice was grinning like the Cheshire cat; no doubt knowing what has already taken place between Emmett and I.

"Bella, you've met everyone else already. I'd like to introduce you to, for all intents and purposes, my parents. This is Carlisle and Esme. Guys this is Bella…my mate," he said with a huge grin.

"Your what?" The beautiful woman with the caramel colored hair, named Esme, asked.

"My mate," he repeated; his goofy grin still in place.

I immediately found myself in a heartfelt embrace as Esme sobbed. "Oh, Bella, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for Emmett to find you. Now, all my children are happy and complete. Welcome to the family, dear." She gushed.

I had no doubt that if it were possible she would be a teary mess at the moment. I probably wouldn't have been in any better shape, however.

I was also embraced by the regal blond haired vampire, named Carlisle, although, his embrace was much more reserved, though no less welcoming. "It's truly a pleasure Bella, as my wife said, welcome to the family."

"Thank you, both of you. You have such a lovely home," I said as I spoke with as much sincerity I could muster.

"Well, dear, I'm glad you like it, because it's your home now too," Esme said, her tone brokering no room for debate.

"Alright, Mom." Emmett chuckled. "We just sort of figured things out today. So let's not try and scare her away just yet." Then he looked at me. "She is right you know. I know that you have you Uncle Charlie's house, but you're more than welcome to move in anytime you'd like. In fact, if it were up to me, we'd be moving you in this very moment," he said with a sultry smirk aimed directly at me.

"Oh dear Lord…not again," Jasper groaned. "I refuse to stand in the middle of this lust induced atmosphere again. It's already worse than it was in the cafeteria," he said as he offered me a small smile, to let me know that he was only teasing.

I was truly touched. I had been alone for so long, and now I had an entire family welcoming not only into their home, but their lives.

As we gathered in the living room, Edward piped up. "Alright, can we hear the big secret now? Alice has been translating 'Alice in Wonderland' into Korean ever since you two left at lunch." He laughed.

I looked at Emmett, silently pleading him to tell the story. I didn't think I had it in me, emotionally speaking, to tell it again.

As everyone sat down, Emmett began from the beginning. When he was finished, needless to say, everyone was speechless.

"So you never truly experienced the change?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I went straight from heaven and into my new vampire body. I had thought I had been away for months, but I was back here on earth as a vampire, within hours of the original attack."

Again, I was engulfed by another one of Esme's mini bear hugs. "Bella, dear, I'm so sorry about your parents. You're family now, and we will do everything in our power to help you help them."

I was touched by her sincerity. "Thank you, Esme."

Even Jasper offered his services. "Bella, I fancy myself a bit of a military man. Fighting is sorta my thing. I'd be happy to train you, so that you're ready when the time comes."

"Thank you, Jasper. I truly appreciate your offer, although I should warn you, I'm a pretty capable fighter myself." I said with a smirk.

"Do you have time to show us some of your moves?" Jasper asked, his enthusiasm when he spoke about fighting was obvious.

"Maybe tomorrow," I said. "I need to get going. I left Charlie a note, saying that I was visiting some new friends and that I would be home soon."

"Bella," Carlisle addressed me. "I was hoping we could discuss a few matters tomorrow, perhaps after school? There are some things about this area that you need to be made aware off. Also, we have to make arrangements with some others now that you're here. Don't worry about it tonight, we'll talk tomorrow," he said with a warm smile.

"Sure thing, not a problem, Carlisle." I said, while returning a smile of my own.

I said my goodbyes to the Cullens. Esme wouldn't let me leave without another a hug, before Emmett walked me to me truck.

He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothin' really, it's just that I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow 'til I see you again," he said somberly, giving me his best pouty face.

I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up. "Who said you had to wait until tomorrow. Come over to the house tonight. I can almost guarantee that Charlie will go to bed as soon as the Mariner's Game ends. I'll leave my window open, as soon as I go to my room for the night. It's the second story window just above the front door. Perhaps, we could go for a quick hunt. I actually haven't hunted in almost a week now." I added.

"Really? That's a great idea. Okay, babe, I'll see you soon then." He kissed me quickly but passionately as he leaned into my truck to reach me where I was sitting behind the steering wheel. He stepped away and closed the door, leaving me with a spinning head, as I swam in his heavenly fragrance that still permeated the inside of my truck.

I made my way back toward Charlie's place. When I arrived his cruiser was already in the driveway.

I parked my truck to the side of the house and made my way inside.

"Hey, Bells, how was your day?" he asked.

"Great," I said. it really had turned out to be a great day indeed.

"I saw your note, so you made some friends already, that's great. Anyone I know?" he asked.

"Yeah, most likely," I answered. "I've been over the Cullen's Home all afternoon." I said nonchalantly.

However, Charlie immediately froze at the mere mention of their name. "You were where?" he roared.

"The Cullens?" I said as if it was a question.

"Bella, they are bad news. I forbid you to hang around any of them. There are things about them that you don't know, things I can't tell you, but their dangerous. You WILL stay away from now on," he ordered.

"I will do no such thing," I countered, furious that he had the audacity to tell me who I could and couldn't spend my time with. "In fact, Emmett Cullen and I are already dating," I added just to piss him off.

"What!" he screamed. "We'll you better call him tonight and break-up with him, because as of right now, you're not dating him anymore." Charlie was positively fuming. I had no idea why he had such animosity toward the Cullen Family.

"Charlie, what's really the problem? Unless you give me a valid reason to stay away from them, I refuse to do what you say." I taunted.

"Now listen hear, young lady. While you live under my roof, you will follow my rules. No more Cullens, am I clear?" He spoke in an authoritative manner, assuming that he had me backed into a corner.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "That's fine, Charlie. I'll just move in with them. They already told me I could move in whenever I felt like it." I was very curious to see how Charlie would play this now.

"They what? Bella, please trust me on this. I know things about the Cullens that others don't. You're not safe with them."

"And why am I not safe with them?" I pressed.

"Damn it, Bella, you're going to make me say it aren't you? Well, I suppose you'll hear it for yourself soon enough once you attend one of those La Push bonfires. Look, the Quileute Tribe knows things about the Cullens that no one else does. They're not…they're not…"

"They're not what, Charlie?" I asked, wondering what ridiculous rumor he had floating around his mind.

"Damn it, Bella. The Cullens aren't human. They're vampires."

I was about to laugh and play Charlie's accusation off like it was completely childish to believe such things, when I heard Emmett's voice whisper from upstairs at a volume Charlie would never be able to hear.

"Bella, that's what Carlisle wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. The Quileute Tribe knows all about us. In fact, we have a treaty with them. I had no idea that Charlie knew the truth too. I guess seein' that he's engaged to Sue Clearwater now, he's privy to that knowledge."

Fuck, Charlie knew about the Cullens and so did the Quileute. Clearly, if Sue knew what the Cullens were, then she would no doubt recognize me for what I was, as well.

"Charlie," I said softening my tone. "I am perfectly aware what the Cullens are. Look at me Charlie, really look at me. What do you see?"

"I see a beautiful, young woman, with extremely pale skin, and mesmerizing golden eyes."

"Just like the…" I waited for him to connect the dots

Charlie's eyes widened, signaling his recognition, as he skidded backward in horror.

"No!" he screamed into the night.

**A/N – So what do we think? Was anyone expecting Emmett's involvement in Bella's change to be quite like that? What do you think about poor Renee and Phil, being trapped, reliving the nightmare of their murders, over and over again, until they are avenged.**

**And finally, did anyone see the confrontation between Bella and Charlie coming. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, considering it was a bit…different.**

**I hope you all were open minded enough to enjoy this chapter. It sure sets us up for some interesting drama in the upcoming chapters. Thanks again for reading. I hope to hear your opinions!**

**Best Wishes,**

**BlackMoon29**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations & Declarations

Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**EARTH ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 4 – Explanations and Declarations **(*warning – this chapter contains graphic sexual content)

**Emmett's POV:**

As I watched my Angel drive away from to head back toward her Uncle Charlie's house, I couldn't quite wipe off the goofy grin, that now seemed to be permanently plastered across my face.

I don't think, no I know, that I have never been so happy in all my eighty-two years as a vampire. If I could remember more from my human life, I would be willin' to bet that I hadn't even been this happen, even back then. The only thing keepin' me from bein' totally content, was the situation regardin' Bella's parents. I don't think I'd ever be at peace, until I knew for sure, that they were as well. I felt incredibly selfish for bein' so happy, while Bella was bein' tormented by the fact that her parents were stuck, livin' the nightmare of their murders over and over again. I meant it, when I vowed to myself, that I wouldn't rest until those two vampires were nothin' but ash.

Even still, I couldn't stop smilin' as I walked back toward the house and entered through the front door. I immediately found myself engulfed in a mini Esme bear hug.

"Oh, Emmett, I'm so happy that you finally found her. Now all of my children are happy and complete." She sobbed. I truly loved that woman to bits. I loved her, as if she were my own mother, but I swear, sometimes I was certain that she just looked for things to cry about.

"Thanks, Esme, I am happy, really happy. However, I will never be at peace until we hunt down those two monsters and free Bella's parents. But, you're right. I've never felt so…complete." I added.

"Plus, I get a new sister." Alice squealed. She was in the midst of hoppin' up and down, clappin' her hands, when her eyes glazed over.

I heard Edward mutter, "Oh, shit!" from the other side of the room.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly nervous. The looks on Alice and Edward's face, were definitely cause for alarm.

Alice looked at me with a nervous expression. "Em, I think you need to get over to Charlie's house, right away. It seems that he is engaged to Sue Clearwater, from the Quileute Tribe. She is one of the elders now, ever since her husband, Harry, passed away. It seems that she saw fit to let Charlie in on our little secret, since he is going to be marrying into the Tribe. Em…Charlie's going to figure out that Bella is one of us. I think that she's going to need you."

That was all I need to hear. I did an about face, and bolted out of the house toward Charlie's. When I arrived, Bella's window was still closed, as I had expected. Fortunately, it wasn't locked. So I slowly slid it open, tryin' not to make too noise as it creaked and screeched. Clearly, the window hadn't been opened in quite some time.

I was instantly drawn to the conversation that was takin' place below me between my Bella and Charlie.

"That's fine, Charlie. I'll just move in with them. They already told me I could move in whenever I felt like it." I heard Bella's voice, as she threatened Charlie. Heck, if it was up to me, we'd be movin' her stuff into my house, at that very moment.

"They…what?" Charlie was clearly furious that we had already offered Bella a place with us. Clearly, he doesn't see it yet, but she belongs with us, more than she does with him. However, he continued to press her. "Bella, please trust me on this. I know things about the Cullens that others don't. You're not safe with them."

"And why am I not safe with them?" My girl countered.

"Damn it, Bella, you're going to make me say it aren't you? Well, I suppose you'll hear it for yourself soon enough once you attend one of those La Push bonfires.

_Yeah, like that will happen. I'm sure the Quileute would just love to have Bella over for dinner. _I couldn't help from snickerin' to myself.

"Look." Charlie continued. "The Quileute Tribe knows things about the Cullens that no one else does. They're not…they're not…"

"They're not what, Charlie?" Bella asked in a less than serious tone. I could tell that she was tryin' to make light of the situation. However, Charlie wasn't havin' it. He was intent on makin' sure Bella stayed away from the scary monsters. Part of me was nervous at what his reaction would be, when he found out Bella was just like us. However, the other side of me, the dickhead side of me, was rather excited to witness his reaction.

_I know. I'm a complete asshole._

"Damn it, Bella. The Cullens aren't human. They're vampires."

I heard Bella start to giggle, she was clearly goin' to try and play it off like Charlie was crazy. However, she didn't know what I knew: what Charlie knew.

That was when I decided to intervene, as I whispered to her downstairs, at a volume only she would be able to hear.

"Bella, that's what Carlisle wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. The Quileute Tribe knows all about us. In fact, we have a treaty with them. I had no idea that Charlie knew the truth too. I guess seein' that he's engaged to Sue Clearwater now, he's privy to that knowledge."

I heard her suck in a hefty breath. I could just picture Bella closin' her eyes, as she gathered herself, for what she surely knew what was to come next.

"Charlie," she said, clearly softenin' her voice for his benefit. "I am perfectly aware what the Cullens…are. Look at me Charlie, really look at me. What do you see?"

_And this is why you never bet against Alice._

"I see a beautiful, young woman, with extremely pale skin, and mesmerizing golden eyes."

"Just like the…" She trailed off, obviously waitin' for Charlie to put the pieces together.

_Here it comes, _I thought to myself, as I stood frozen with anticipation. I had no idea how he would handle somethin' like that.

I heard Charlie's feet shuffle backward several steps, as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"No!" he bellowed in an agonized voice.

"Yes, Charlie," Bella said softly, as I heard her take several steps in his direction. She continued on. "Please, Charlie, sit. I would never hurt you, I've never hurt anyone. You'll always be safe with me, always," she added.

I heard Charlie exhale loudly, as he plopped down on one of the couches. It then sounded like Bella sat on the other couch so she could face him directly.

"How…how did this happen, Bells?" His voiced was laced with agony as he asked her what he deemed to be the most pertinent question.

"It's a long story, Charlie, a really long story; one that doesn't just involve me. I think it might be easier if we both explained things to you."

_Fuck!_

"Both?" Charlie questioned.

"Emmett, would you come down here please?" Bella called softly from downstairs.

"Emmett? As in, Emmett Cullen? Why in God's Name is he in my house?" Charlie fumed.

"Relax, Charlie. I promise, we will explain everything. I'm afraid you don't have the full story about the Cullens. Whatever your friends from the Tribe have told you, I assure you that it's not the whole truth."

"Emmett?" Bella called again.

_Alright, Emmett, it's show time. Try not to intimidate the poor guy, _I told myself. However, that was easier said than done. Especially, when you stood at six foot five and weighed nearly two hundred and eighty pounds, which were all comprised of solid, granite muscle.

I slowly made my way down the stairs. The last thing I wanted to do was move at vampire speed and scare Charlie, more than he already was, I should say.

As I entered the livin' room, I gave Bella and Charlie my best boyish smile and greeted Charlie in true Emmett fashion.

"Hi, Chief Swan, I've come to suck your blood," I said with a big smile.

His eyes widened instantly, as his pulse began to race. Hmm, maybe he didn't realize that I was only jokin'.

I saw Bella tryin' to stifle her laughter, but she quickly reigned herself in as she admonished me.

"So not helping, Emmett." She chided.

"Sorry, I was just tryin' to lighten the mood," I said as I took Bella's hand and sat down beside her, so that we could face Charlie together.

"Charlie." Bella began speaking. "I'm terribly sorry for not telling you right away, but I had no idea that you knew about the Cullens. You see, it's against vampire law for humans to know. Fortunately, you are under the protection of the treaty, or the vampires that rule our kind, would kill you instantly. So, you see, I was only trying to protect you, by not telling you."

"Fine, but what does _he _have to do with this, Bella. Did _he _do this to you?" Charlie growled out, while pointin' at me.

"Of course I didn't, sir. Chief Swan, you know as well as I do, that Bella just arrived yesterday. Even if I did bite her, it would take around three days for her to change. I just met her today. Besides, does she look any different now, than when she first arrived?" I immediately defended myself. That would be all we needed, havin' the wolves think that we changed Bella and broke the treaty.

"Then how is _he _involved?" Charlie questioned again. I couldn't help but notice the way he emphasized the word 'he,' every time he referred to me.

I was about to speak, but Bella jumped in before I could get a word out. "Charlie, as I said, it's a really long story. It's also pretty unbelievable as well, so you'll need to keep an open mind." She paused, waitin' for Charlie to acknowledge that he would hear us out.

After a long minute, he muttered, "I'm listening."

Bella let out a deep breath, and began. "It all started the night of Mom and Dad's murder. Charlie, it wasn't humans that murdered them. Plus they weren't the only ones that were murdered that night."

Charlie raised his eyebrows, clearly encouragin' her to continue, as his interest was now sufficiently piqued.

Bella pretty much told Charlie the same story she told me: everything.

"They made me and Dad watch, Charlie. She held both of us in place and forced us to watch, as he raped and drank Mom dry. Then they switched, and he held me, while she tortured and drained Dad. The last thing I remember was him snapping my neck." My Bella sobbed.

I was shocked when Charlie darted out of his seat and pulled Bella into a heartfelt embrace, as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I had no idea all of that happened. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He cooed while he rocked her back and forth, as she sobbed at the memory. Meanwhile, I was growin' more and more furious at how much pain those to vampires caused my Angel. They would pay dearly.

Once Bella had calmed down a bit, Charlie let go of her and went back to his seat so that he could hear the rest of the story.

She told him about going to heaven and meeting the angel and my deceased, human family. She told him how my family begged the angel to send her back because she was my soul mate. Then she told Charlie the most painful part of the story.

"When I got to heaven, I began to wonder where Mom and Dad were. When I asked the angel, he told me that their souls were trapped here on earth. It was because they died so violently. They are stuck, reliving the same day over and over again. Each day they wake up, go to work, take me out to dinner, and then get murdered when we all return home. It's like a CD that keeps skipping, and plays the same five seconds of a song, over and over again. The only way for them to be freed from their personal hell, is for me to avenge their deaths by destroying the two vampires that tortured and killed them. So, along with my begging to return to save Mom and Dad, coupled with McCarty's pleas for me to return so I could find Emmett, the angel finally agreed to send me back…as a vampire. It's the only way I would have a chance of destroying James and Victoria." Bella let out a breath as she finally finished.

Charlie sat there scratchin' his mustache, as tears streamed down his cheek. It was his brother and sister in-law that were trapped here as well, afteral.

"So, you really went to heaven, Bells?" Bella just nodded, but I had an idea and pulled the bracelet out of my back pocket and handed it to Charlie.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Actually, Chief Swan, that is a bracelet I made for my little sister for her thirteenth birthday…back in 1934. I never saw it after I was changed a year later, in 1935. My little sister gave that to Bella up in heaven, so when she finally met me, she would have proof that she actually met my family." I knew how unbelievable this particular story was, so, I figured that I would offer all the proof I could. Hopefully, it would make things seem more real to Charlie.

"So…" Charlie hesitated, "…an Angel of God, sent you back to earth as a vampire. Why would God send you back as an evil monster?"

"See," Bella huffed. "That's exactly what I'm trying to explain to you, Charlie. Vampires are like people. Look at it this way, for every seven or eight normal, good human people, there are one or two evil ones. It's no different with vampires. Look at Carlisle Cullen for instance. If he was really the monster the Quileute would have you believe that he is, do you really think that he would spend most of his time at the hospital, saving human lives? Think about it, Charlie, if he was an evil monster that killed people, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of his life's work? None of the Cullens harm people. They, as I do, drink from animals, and only what we need."

"Charlie." I interjected. "Surely you are aware of the treaty and all that it entails?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Well, that treaty was established nearly eighty years ago. We haven't broken it yet. What makes you think that we are all of a sudden goin' to turn into a bunch of blood thirsty monsters? Besides, we chose this lifestyle. We don't want to hurt people. We are not monsters, Charlie. We were all human at one point just like you. None of us chose to become vampires. We're just trying to do the best with the hand we were dealt." I added.

Actually, I was lyin' my ass off. I fuckin' loved bein' a vampire. Fuck bein' human, bein' a vampire kicked fuckin' ass.

Charlie sat bat in his seat; he seemed to have relaxed quite a bit since the beginnin' of our conversation.

"Well, I'll admit, you kids have sure given me a lot to think about. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm afraid that I'm goin' to need a bit of time to absorb all of this and sort out my thoughts. I think I'm goin' to go take a drive," he said as he scratched his mustache.

"Okay, Charlie," Bella said. "Oh, and if we're not here when you get back, then either Emmett and I went for a hunt, or we'll be over his house. Don't wait up. You know, the whole not being able to sleep thing. I just may spend the night over the Cullen's place."

"Sure, okay, Bells. That might be for the best anyways. I think, I think I need some time."

"Oh, Chief Swan," I added. "I just wanted to let you know that we are plannin' on meetin' with the Quileute tomorrow evenin'. We need to let them know about Bella's presence, as well as officially include her in the family, so that she's protected by the treaty as well."

He just nodded as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the front door.

"Well, that certainly went well," I said with a grin.

"Actually, after his initial reaction, it went better than I thought it would." My girl added.

I pulled her up from her seat by her hand. "How about we go for a hunt, and I can show you the treaty line. It's probably a good idea you learn where it is now, so you don't cross it by accident."

Bella gave me a bright, heart stoppin' smile, and we darted out the back door and into the woods together.

First thing we did was head toward the treaty line. I didn't want Bella to accidently cross it while she was huntin'.

"Oh God!" she yelled, while pinchin' her nose. "What the hell is that awful smell?" she asked adorably.

"That…" I replied, while pullin' her body into mine, "…is them. The wolves, they smell like shit."

"Shit...is an understatement. That is the worst thing I have ever smelt," she said, as she cutely scrunched up her nose and wiggled it. I just laughed, agreein' with her, as I pulled her for a kiss. The kiss began to deepen, but before we got carried away, I managed to pull away. "Let's go hunt...while we can." I added, while wigglin' my eyebrows. My girl just giggled at my actions.

_I will never get tired of hearin' her laugh, _I thought to myself.

We traveled deeper into the forest, away from the treaty line, in search of our meals.

As we ran, I looked down at my newfound Angel. "So, Bella, what do you fancy? Personally, I'm aimin' to find me a couple grizzly bears. What's your poison?"

Instead of answerin' me, she just gave me a sultry smirk.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing." She said. "It's just that Tennessee accent of yours. I can't believe that you've kept it after all these years."

I immediately frowned. 'You don't like it?" Even I heard the disappointment in my own voice.

"Actually…" she said as she draped her arms around my neck, her mouth just inches from my own, "…I find it incredibly sexy. It's a big time turn on. Not to mention those damn dimples. I'm a sucker for those already." She admitted, as our lips grazed each others.

I pulled back just far enough, so that I could look her in the eyes. I couldn't help it, now that I knew. I gave her my best smile, makin' sure to flash both of my dimples at her. "You think it's sexy huh? Hmm….I gonna have to remember that. Maybe I'll be able to use it to my advantage when I finally can't take it anymore. I can use them both, so I can have my wicked way with you. It's good to know what weapons in my arsenal are effective, ahead of time, if I ever try seducin' you or somethin'."

She winked at me. "Whoever said that you were going to have to wait until you can't take it anymore?" She purred into my ear; her breath cascadin' down my neck. She laughed at my stunned expression and darted off into the thicket. I blinked twice, as I tried to regroup. Finally I came back to my senses and roared in laughter as I chased her toward the Canadian Border.

She yelled back over her shoulder at me. "Oh, and as far as dinner goes, it would seem that we are both going to be ordering the same thing off the menu tonight."

As we ran, I couldn't help but smile. I finally caught up with her. "Really? So grizzly is your favorite too?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Awesome! You, my Bella, are definitely my perfect match."

I actually wanted to tell her that I was already in love with her. Sure, we had just met, but we were soul mates. Surely it would be expected that we fall for each other quickly. At least, that was what I told myself. Just as I was about to bring it up, I caught the scent we had been searchin' for.

I brought us to a sudden halt. "It's lookin' like we're in luck, Bells. The scent of grizzly here is strong. It seems to me, that we found us quite a huntin' area. I can smell a couple grizzlies off to our right; another couple bears are 'bout half a mile in the opposite direction. What do you say we each grab one of the ones to our right, and then if we're still thirsty, we can track down those other two I smell?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Why do you call me, Bells? It's not that I mind, it's just that no one has ever called me that other than my Uncle Charlie, and you did it before you ever heard him say it."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "It's just one of the many nicknames I already have for you. Don't worry, babe. You'll hear them all in due time," I said with a wink.

We took off, toward our right. As we ran, our instincts took over, and we both lowered into our huntin' crouches. We stopped behind a large tree as the two bears came into view. The male was a little bit larger than the female, but not by much.

"Which one do you want?" I asked, however, she just shrugged her shoulders. "Nuh uh, ladies first," I said.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll take the female."

We darted out toward our chosen prey from under the cover of the large tree.

I went straight for the male, while my Bella went for the female like a pro. Even though I was focused on the hunt, half of my brain was locked onto Bella's every movement. I was in awe, as I watched her gracefully take down the large female bear.

Before I had even gotten to my male, she had already snapped the female's neck and buried her teeth into its neck. I watched in awe for a second at how skilled a hunter she already was. If I didn't know better, I would had thought that she had been at this for decades.

Unfortunately, I had to finally pull my attention away from Bella, as I reached the huge male grizzly. I was thirsty, so instead of playin' with it like I usually do, I went for the quick kill as well; snappin' its neck and sinkin' my teeth into his jugular.

As the warm tangy blood slid down by throat quenching the burn, I couldn't help but look up and take a peek at my Angel. As I watched her drain the grizzly, I realized that I found the sight extremely sexy and erotic. It didn't help that she was starin' back at me, as I tried to drain my meal.

I noticed a sudden problem that was growin' in my jeans. I quickly broke eye contact with Bella and tried to focus of finishin' my meal. It was no use though. I didn't need to be Jasper, to feel the lust that was rollin' off of me.

I heard a thud as Bella dropped her drained carcass to the ground. My nostrils flared, as I picked up the most heavenly scent.

_Fuck Me! She' aroused too. And my God, does she smell delicious._

I quickly dropped my now lifeless grizzly to the ground and stood back up. I moved at vampire speed, and within seconds, I was standin' inches away from Bella. As I gazed at her with a predatory stare, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were as black as night. Now, she had just fed, so her eyes obviously weren't black out of thirst. They were pitch black from need: need for me.

She took a step back from me, as she offered a sultry smirk. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was enjoyin' our little predator – prey game, as much as I was. Every time I took a forward, she took a step backward, and I'd be damned if I wasn't getting more turned on with each step. And judgin' by the heavenly smell of her intensifyin' arousal, so was she. I looked into her pitch black eyes catchin' my own reflection, and saw that my eyes were just as black and consumed with lust as hers.

I didn't need to be an empath to feel the lust, that each of us, was projectin'. We were just fueling each other's fire.

Without even thinkin', my lips crushed into hers, in a soul meltin' kiss. Our tongues fought each other for dominance, as we both melted into the kiss. I managed to break away for just a moment, as it seemed my hands had a mind of their own as I lifted Bella's shirt up over her head; revealing her flawless, snow white skin that was only covered by a black, lace bra. She was completely and utterly beautiful. For the first time in my life, I, Emmett Cullen, was speechless. I just let my eyes rake in her beauty.

I growled and ripped the evil piece of fabric away from her breasts.

_Perfection._

I placed opened mouth kisses all over her chest; runnin' the flat of my tongue over her nipple as I growled in satisfaction. In return, Bella let out throaty feline purr, that only served to make my rock hard erection, only harder.

I was a man on a mission as I sucked and licked her pebble hard nipples, alternatin' between the two, as we began removin' each other's pants.

It was times like these, that vampire speed really came in handy. Within a second I was completely naked, as once Bella had removed my pants, she ripped off my shirt and boxer briefs, with one, quick flash of her hand. I growled as I pressed my massive erection against her now soaked panties. When I say soaked, let's just say, I never knew a female could get so wet.

As I ground my cock against my her warm center, I pried my mouth off of her right nipple and growled into her ear. "My God Bells, you are absolutely stunnin', by far the most beautiful woman I ever seen. You're so fuckin' wet, Kitten. Is all this because of me?"

I couldn't take it anymore, I ripped off her black, lace panties and ran my finger down her slit. I had to taste her. I brought my finger to my mouth and licked it clean: tastin' her essence. I growled again in satisfaction and then purred into her ear. "Damn it, Kitten. You taste even better than you smell, but you didn't answer my question. You're so fuckin' wet, babe. Answer me, Kitten. Is all this for me?"

Bella was pantin' heavily as she nodded yes. "Yes Em. This is all for you. You make me so wet, baby. I started getting wet watching you drain that grizzly." I continued runnin' my fingers up and down her drippin' passage. "Fuck, Kitten, you're so fuckin' sexy, so wet. I never took you for the kinda gal that would be shaved bare down there. Your pussy is so hot, drippin' for me like that, so fuckin' sexy, so wet."

As I kept up my vocal tirade, I plunged my finger into her pussy while circlin' her clit with the pad of my thumb. Between my words and his ministrations I could tell that Bella was about to explode. As if on cue, she started screamin' in ecstasy. "Em…I think I'm…..so close. Em, don't stop….Emmett….Fuck!"

She screamed and purred as she came on my hands as her orgasm rocked through her tight little body. I saw her knees buckle, so I quickly pinned her up against a massive tree while supportin' her with my other arm.

"Bella, if you wanna stop, you better tell me now. If we go any further, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to control myself, sweetheart. Just tell me to stop."

"Emmett, don't stop. I don't want you to control yourself. Please don't stop. Fuck me, Em. Make me yours, baby."

I chuckled darkly, as I thought to myself. _Well, she did ask for it._

"Okay, Kitten, don't say I didn't warn you though. Remember, sweetheart, you asked for it."

With her back up against the tree, she wrapped her legs around my waist. Well, she almost wrapped her legs around my waist. She couldn't quite reach all the way around. I was sure it wasn't an easy task, considerin' my wide frame.

I growled in pleasure, as I rubbed my cock up and down her soakin' wet pussy a few times. Without givin' her proper warnin', however, I thrust into drippin' core. I was sure if she was a virgin or not goin' into this, but I as I thrust into her, I did notice that her barrier was still intact. I immediately felt guilty, but she showed no signs of bein' in any sorta pain. I guess that whole, hurts like hell the first time rule, doesn't apply to vampires. Unless, she was really good at hidin' her discomfort, I silently prayed it was the former.

I let out a primal growl of pure pleasure as I slid my cock into her until I was completely sheathed.

"Jesus Bella, your are so tight and wet babe. I don't know how long I'm gonna last, Kitten."

Now, that I knew she had been a virgin, I gave a few moments to let her accommodate herself to my size. Once she gave me a slight nod, I began to withdraw; just as I almost broke our bond, I thrust back into her. I started slowly but quickly built up speed.

My Bella screamed in ecstasy. "Faster, Em…Fuck! Fuck me as hard as you can, baby. Make me yours!" As she said those words to me, all semblance of control I had retained, went right out the fuckin' window. I let out a primal growl and started plowin' into me at vampire speed.

I felt a familiar feelin' building in my abdomen as I felt her walls start to tighten around my cock.

"That's it, Kitten, come for me, baby. Milk my cock with your pussy."

I was soon beyond words as I felt her orgasm begin to ripple through her body. Her walls tightened around my cock and I let out a roar that was sure to be heard miles away. As I released inside of her and my orgasm comsumed all rational tought, a primal urge to claim her as mine took over. I roared the word, "Mine!" as I fuckin' bit down into the crook of her neck, which only served to intensify my own orgasm. She responded in kind, markin' me. Her teeth sunk into the fleshy area in between my neck and shoulder. I swear, the pleasure of her bite, caused me to be temporarily blinded by a white light. As we lay there, our teeth buried in each other's flesh, we both purred in pleasure.

As we came down from our highs, we both released our teeth from their vice-like grips at the same time. We both moaned in unison, as we licked each other's marks, sealin' them with our venom.

I had always thought that a venom inflicted bite, stung like a mother fucker, but Carlisle informed me years ago, that is I was wrong. Apparently, if any other vampire had bit me, I would be in pain at the moment. However, if your one true mate were to bite you, their venom would serve as an aphrodisiac instead. Fuck me if he wasn't right, 'cause that shit, felt fuckin' glorious.

As we came down from our mutual highs, we both slid down to the forest floor. A sudden break in the clouds; sent a beam of sunlight, down onto Bella's breathtakin' naked form. Her glorious naked body, in all its feminine perfection, shimmerin' in the sunlight, was truly a sight to behold. I just stared at her; tryin' to burn the image into my brain forever. I pulled Bella's naked body into mine; holdin' her against me, as I wrapped my large arms around my Angel.

As I held Bella's naked form against my body, I let out a sight of contentment.

"I like my new nickname," she murmured.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Kitten, I like it." she said, as she sighed softly.

In all my years, I had never been happier, or more content, but at the same time, I had never been more terrified. Bella Swan, this tiny little slip of a vampire, held my entire heart in the palm of her hands. And after only one day of actually knowin' her, she could, with one simple squeeze, shatter my heart, breakin' it into a million tiny shards.

I knew I had to tell her how I felt.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, soundin' completely satisfied and content, herself

"I need to tell you somethin', sweetheart. After what just happened, after what we just did, I can never let you go now, Kitten. I hope you know that. I..ah…I think there's somethin' to that whole soul mate thing, because Bella, I'm already in love with you. I love you with all my bein'." I confessed. I had never let anyone else see my vulnerable side before. It was a bit disconcertin', knowin' that Bella could crush me, simply by not returnin' me feelin's.

"I also want you to know, that I have never uttered those three words to anyone besides my family." I added.

She scooted around in my arms, so that she could face me. My Angel gazed into my eyes and cupped my cheeks with her small hands.

"Emmett, after everything that I have been through, you know, meeting your family and all. I think that I already loved you, before I even met you. Today just confirmed everything I thought I already knew. Do you really think that I would have given up my virginity to you, if I didn't love you too? Em, I love you, now and forever."

I sighed in relief, just before I kissed her passionately. I had never known such happiness.

We spent the entire night on the forest floor. We made love a few more times, before we decided that we needed to go home and get ready for school.

We ran home to Charlie's house. Unfortunately, I was shirtless, due to Bella's haste, in the heat of the moment. When we reached Charlie's yard, I told her that I needed to go home and shower. However, I asked her if I could pick her up for school in my Jeep.

She nodded with a smile, as I kissed her goodbye and took off toward my house.

I should have had expected the ribbin' that awaited me when I arrived home shirtless and reekin' of sex, but I didn't, especially not from Carlisle and Edward.

"Geez, Em, ever hear of a river? You reek of sex, man." Edward whined.

"Ah, the walk of shame, I remember those days." Carlisle joked as well. Of course, Esme came to my defense. "Stop it you two, he finally found his mate, and judging by his expression, he's in love. Oh, Emmett, I'm so happy for you," she said, as she hugged me. However, she quickly pulled back, wigglin' her nose. "They are right though. You do reek of sex. Go shower and get ready for school. I'll make show the rest of the kids wait for you."

I shook my head, unable to hide my smile. "That's okay, they can go on ahead. I'm takin' the Jeep to pick up Bella."

"Speaking of Bella," Carlisle interjected. "How did things go with Charlie?"

"Actually," I said. "It went better than I thought it would. He actually listened to everythin' we told all of you. He just said he needed some time to think and went for a ride in his cruiser. I actually haven't seen him since." I added with a sheepish expression. Surely everyone knew why I hadn't seen Charlie since the conversation.

I quickly headed upstairs and showered. It was the fasted shower in my life. I just wanted to get back to Bella. It was like there was an ache in my chest, when she wasn't with me. Once I was clean and dressed, I hopped in the Jeep to go get Bella.

When I arrived at her house, she was already waitin' outside for me. Just seein' her face, made me realize how much I missed her, during just the short time we had been separated. The ache in my chest immediately vanished.

I quickly hopped out of the Jeep so I could open the door for her. As she approached, I grabbed her and pulled my Angel in for a quick but passionate kiss.

"I didn't think it was possible to miss you so much. I was barely gone," I said, soundin' sorta pathetic.

_I might as well turn in my man card now._

"Ugh," Bella said. "I know what you mean. It was like there was an ache in my chest. It was there the whole time, but as soon as I saw your face it disappeared."

I sighed in relief. "Thank God. I thought it was just me."

"Nope." She chuckled. "It looks like we're stuck with each other, for good."

"Mmm…." I hummed. "I am more than okay with that." I added as I helped her into the jeep.

We made light small talk on the way to school. When we pulled in, I quickly, well quickly as I could without bein' noticed, raced around to open Bella's door. As I helped her out, and we stepped away from the vehicle holdin' hands, I noticed that the entire student body was lookin' on.

_Yeah, that's right. Bella's my girl now. _I wanted to shout.

However, when I saw Newton starin' at her, I decided on a course of action that was much better than shoutin'.

I pulled her body into mine and kissed her passionately for a good ten seconds. I wanted to make sure that I created a searin' visual for anyone lookin' on. I wanted them all to know that Bella was mine!

"What was that for?" She purred as we broke from her kiss.

"Well, one, I just felt like kissin' you, and two, I didn't like the way Mike Newton was lookin' at you. So I wanted to make sure that he knew you were mine. I want everyone to know that you belong to me, and I belong to you."

"Always," she said in a seductive manner. "However, now I'm going to have to listen to everyone talking about me being a slut for having a boyfriend just two days after moving here."

"Ah, don't worry about that, sweetheart. The humans, they tend to steer clear of us. I think even though they have no idea what we are, their subconscious tells them to stay away; that we are dangerous." I did my best to reassure her.

"I know," she said. "Still, it doesn't mean that I can't hear the whispers."

"Bella, of all the things to be worried about, that should hardly be on your list."

"What should be on my list?" she asked, genuinely curious. I hated myself for openin' my mouth. I really didn't want her to be worryin' about things she had no control over, but now that I brought it up, I wasn't goin' to lie to her either.

"The meetin' with the Quileute Tribe this evenin'; the wolves have been lookin' for a reason to fight us for years. They barely tolerate us now as we are. I can't imagine how they'll take the news that there is a new member of the Cullen Family."

"I'm a member of the Cullen Family"? she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

I draped my arm over her should as we walked and I whispered into her ear.

"Now and forever, Bella. Now and forever."

**A/N – So there's Chapter 4. What did you all think? How did Bella and Emmett do explaining things to Charlie? How did he take it?**

**What are your thoughts on Bella and Emmett declaring their love? Quite a night they had.**

**And how do you think the meeting with the Quileute Elders and the Pack will go?**

**As always, I would love to hear you thoughts and opinions.**

**Best Wishes,**

**BlackMoon29**


	5. STORY BANNER LINK

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE STORY BANNER FOR THIS STORY, MADE BY ENCHANTED_MIND, PLEASE CHECK THE LINK ON MY PROFILE. I'll TRY AND PUT IT HERE, BUT I'M NOT SURE IF IT WILL SHOW UP OR NOT.**

albums/p553/BlackMoon2907/547765_323717921037162_35085014_

**The link to "The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett" story banner is also on my profile page. Or, again, I'm not sure if it will show up here:**

_ /albums/p553/BlackMoon2907/chronicles01_ _


End file.
